Media content may refer to audio, video, and/or textual content. Media content may be presented to a user (e.g., a viewer). The user may watch the media content, and may react to the media content. For example, a user may get excited, upset, scared, happy, sad, etc. when viewing media content, such as a sporting event, a television show, a movie, a video clip, a video recording, media content shared via social media, or the like.